


Playing Nice

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Tales of Counter Earth [10]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bobby Drake is married to a woman in this because it was written years ago, F/M, M/M, Threnody had Nate's kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Sam hiding from the press at the X-mansion.
Relationships: Emma Frost/Scott Summers, Nate Grey/Sam Guthrie
Series: Tales of Counter Earth [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876063





	Playing Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. If I still have it I use it if not I get as close as I can based on the time I was writing. Any notes on the original fic will be included at the bottom.

Playing Nice:

Sam sat on the couch in the X-mansion doing his best to ignore the icy stare off that was going on between Iceman and the White Queen as she congratulated him on his surprise marriage to her sister Cordelia. He could tell that everyone was just playing at being nice and it was a nice distraction form the reason he was currently camped out at the mansion dodging the press. “Hey Guthrie a reporter showed up wanting to talk to you but I scared em off.” Logan said as he entered the room. His new furry form took some getting used to but he and Rachel still seemed to be going strong.

“Thanks,” he said and he meant it. Ever since Threnody had shown back up with Nate’s kid on TV things had been out of control. The press seemed to be having a field day wanting comments on things that were none of their business. “I suppose I’ll have to talk to them sooner or later.”

He knew why they were so fascinated Threnody showing up dying from her powers mysterious failure and revealing she’d had a famous Rock Star’s love child made for a great story. He was just annoyed that they seemed to refuse to take his and Nate’s statement that he and Nate were doing fine and hadn’t known about the boy. He knew they wouldn’t believe that Nate was the one who was furious. He was angry that Threnody had only revealed the existence of the boy to the press and not come to him first.

He could tell Iceman was glad to have the focus off his whirlwind wedding and seemed to be relaxing. “They’ll get tired of the story eventulaly as soon as some air headed starlet forgets to wear underwear again.” Emma said still glaring at Bobby. “However, you and Nate should join us for dinner this weekend the whole family can be together.” She seemed a bit annoyed a she went on. “Well except for Bobby and Cordelia because they have other plans but Logan and Rachel will be there.”

“I’ll ask Nate,” he said but privately he thought pointedly at Emma that there was no way in hell they were going. He saw Emma scowl at him. He just smiled back at her as it served her right for peeping into his head. He could play nice with the best of them but he wasn’t going to sit around pretending no one was stewing over other things.

The End


End file.
